In U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,104 entitled "Pseudo Format Camera With Zoom Finder," there is disclosed a basic pseudo pan/pseudo tele camera. In such a camera it is desirable for the user to see in the viewfinder the scene which will ultimately appear in the print as a result of magnification and/or masking of the negative during the printing process. With a tele/pan camera the tele and pan negative to print magnifications are equal but are substantially different from that of a normal photograph. Accordingly it is desirable for the viewfinder to employ one optical system for normal photography and a second optical system for tele and pan viewing.
While the same optical system can be used for both pan and tele it is desirable to have the field of view adjusted so that the user sees that portion of the scene to be printed in each mode. Accordingly, it is desirable for the finder to have two optical magnifications (one for normal viewing and one for pseudo pan/tele viewing) and three field defining masks (one for normal viewing, one for tele viewing and one for pan viewing).
The prior art discloses apparatus for selectively moving one or more lenses into an optical path. However, the prior art does not reach a solution to the problem of selectively moving one of two optical systems into an optical path and selectively moving one of three field defining masks into the optical path.